warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Battlefleet Vigilius
Serving as one of the many arms of the Imperial Navy, the Battlefleet Vigilius has a long and storied history of serving the Imperium and keeping the Vigilius sector safe. Though Tyranid hive fleets in the late-M41 have inflicted greater losses than ever before on the battlefleet - with nearly a quarter of its ships destroyed or out of commission - the battlefleet still stands firm in its defense over the sector. History Founded during the Great Crusade, the battlefleet was never involved in any major engagements during the Horus Heresy. During the few following centuries it would continue to build up to an impressive size until its lack of activity would lead it to seek glory and battle outside of the Vigilius sector, aiding other sectors in the Segmentum Ultima. However Vigilius was never perfectly safe, and the need to protect the merchant fleets as well as keep a constant patrol in case of an invasion would keep at least part of the battlefleet in the sector. Large enough threats, such as the ork Waaaghs! that threatened the sector in M34 and M35 as well as the Volharian Tech-Heresy pose a sufficient risk to the sector that the entire battlefleet will gather. Naval strongpoints Battlefleet Vigilius holds constant presence on some of the most important jump-points and intersections in the sector. Frequent escort missions of the merchant charters occur in the most important warp lanes such as the Turbela-Ivaldi, Turbela-Lova, Lova-Verelax and Verelax-Novoss lanes. The main depot of the battlefleet is located in Josux system, between the Lova system and Turbela. The long and stable Turbela-Lova warp lane grants the fleet a perfect staging point to mount defense or assault anywhere in the system. Josux system itself is a massive industrial site run by the Adeptus Mechanicus, its refineries are more than capable of producing all the promethium the battlefleet needs all by themselves. Secondary strongpoint of the battlefleet is the Creid Lambda. The forge world is located in Lova Superia subsector and is the foremost constructor of space vessels in the sector and its naval dockyards are a sight of awe for sore eyes. Forge world Ivaldi Primus also has an active exploratory fleet and is more than capable of directing its resources to repairing and construction of space vessels. After the Volharian Tech-Heresy the Ivaldian explorators have cooperated extensively with the Imperial Navy which has caused some tensions between forges of Ivaldi and Creid Lambda. Notable Ships *'Eye of the Emperor' - The oldest ship of the fleet by far, the Eye of the Emperor is an Ironclad ship of 11 km in length dating back to the Age of Strife - or before. Named for the vast gun running almost half the length of the vessel, the gun in question is essentially a massively over sized lance. The gun itself takes up the majority of the front 4 km of the vessel with another km behind it devoted entirely to power generation. In the last 6 km are the crew quarters, attack craft hangers, and the engines and warp drive located. Category:Imperial Navy Category:Vigilius sector